Remade (Malec)
by TMIFandoms
Summary: Post City of Heavenly Fire, pre City of Heavenly Fire epilogue. Magnus gave Alec a book. A book containing details of his past, and what shaped him to make the warlock he is today. Alec has finished reading, and he's ready to remake their relationship.
1. Magnus Makes An Ungraceful Move

**A/N**

**There's not enough good Malec fanfiction in the world. It is my goal to fix that. Whether or not I succeed will be entirely for you to decide.**

**The time of this is post-City of Heavenly Fire, but pre-CoHF epilogue. There are quite a few months there left entirely open, so I thought I'd have some fun with them. Just before the epilogue, Alec talks about going back to New York to celebrate New Year's without his parents, so I'm going with early January 2008 as my timeframe.**

**Warning: Parts of this refer to The Bane Chronicles. None will be essential to the plot of this fanfiction, but it does contain some minor spoilers.**

**Cassie**

* * *

><p>Alexander Gideon Lightwood snapped the book shut with a soft thud. It had been two weeks since Magnus had given him the book, and he'd read it more than once, eagerly absorbing the knowledge held within its pages. There was something strangely intimate about reading of Magnus' past, especially when the warlock addressed Alec throughout the stories. Each time, it made his heart stutter.<p>

The most painful part had been reading about Camille. Somehow, reading of Etta, the kindly mundane lady whom Magnus had loved before Alec, had not been quite the same. Alec had met Camille, and he'd always found it difficult to understand how and why Magnus had loved her in the way he so clearly had. It all made sense now, of course. That didn't make his heart ache any less, nor stop him wanting to throw a few seraph blades at demons. Jace had been _very_ helpful with that. Though the thick, black ichor that had soaked his favourite sweatshirt afterwards and refused to wash out was disappointing. Perhaps Magnus was rubbing off on him.

Camille was manipulative. Alec understood that now far more than he had when he'd first met her. She'd manipulated him to betray Magnus, and she'd manipulated Magnus himself, long ago in the Victorian smog of London. Alec wished that he'd known about Camille before he'd met her – perhaps then he wouldn't have been so foolish.

The young Shadowhunter pushed the book to the side as the Institute bell rung. Maryse and Robert were still in Idris with the Consul, and had contacted him three days earlier to say that the treaty with the fair folk was talking longer than expected to draw up. Honestly, Alec had enjoyed the responsibility of running the Institute for a couple of weeks.

Isabelle was already walking down the hallway towards Maryse's office, which Alec had been occupying over the time he'd been running the place. (Jace found this hilarious, of course.) Her high-heeled boots clopped a staccato rhythm of disapproval across the stone floors, which perfectly mirrored the expression on her face. Alec noted with a pang of alarm that her hands were coated in ichor.

"What's going on?" he asked, frowning.

"There was a demon attack on the wolf pack," Isabelle said, causing Alec's frown to deepen. Demons attacking Downworlders wasn't common - especially not the werewolves, who had a viscous bite. No pun intended.

"The young ones," clarified a familiar voice. Maia Roberts stepped out, and Alec understood where the ichor on Isabelle's hands had come from. Maia was covered with the stuff. "Jace and Clary were around. They were pissed the hell off."

Alec smiled to himself, despite the situation. He could just imagine Jace's anger at children being attacked.

"Any casualties?" he asked, not sitting down in Maryse's chair when they reached her office. That was too far even for him.

"No," Maia said, flicking her braid back from her shoulder. "We kicked some demon ass, though."

Alec hadn't had much interaction with Maia - that was more Simon's area, from what he'd heard - but something about her tended to make him wary of sounding like a complete idiot. She was flippant, and too like Isabelle for his liking. Put them both in a room together? Pff. There were other places he'd rather be.

"Demons don't technically _have_ asses," Isabelle pointed out. "Well, not all of them."

Alec nearly rolled his eyes. "Do you want us to patrol?" He directed his question at Maia.

"We don't need Shadowhunter help. Just thought you should know."

"Right." Alec didn't have a clue what he was meant to say.

"I wanted to talk to Isabelle," Maia said, "so it seemed like a relevant thing to mention."

"Come on," Isabelle said, shooting Alec a mocking smirk. "Let's go."

The two girls left the room, leaving Alec none the wiser. Was Maia here to talk about Simon, again? He'd seen the look Clary had given Maia the other day, when she'd been at the Institute to moan about Simon and how much his lack of memory hurt her. Clary, it seemed, was bored of Maia's apparent whining, despite the friendship that had been between them for a while. Frankly, Alec wasn't particularly impressed either (didn't she have responsibilities as the head of the wolf pack?) but he didn't want to make himself unpopular with the Downworlders, so he left it be. After all, Maia was, he supposed, Isabelle's friend. And she had cared about Simon.

He pushed open his bedroom door, and picked up his phone. A new one, after Jace had decided to smash the old one when he'd been moping over Magnus and the break-up.

Although Magnus had given Alec the book, they'd barely spoken since returning from Idris. Alec supposed that Magnus had been giving him some space to read and get his thoughts in order after their chat on the roof had been rudely and embarrassingly interrupted by the return of a heartbroken Isabelle.

He felt a distinct sense of déjà vu as he scrolled through his contacts for Magnus' number. He'd read the book as much as he wanted to, but he really wanted to talk to Magnus himself now. It was with a mixture of excitement and trepidation bubbling in his stomach that he called Magnus' cell, and waited for him to pick up.

Alec only hoped he did pick up, after all the times he hadn't.

* * *

><p>Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, had been busy. While the Shadowhunters could relax, comparatively, and go out to slay a few demons for fun after the devastation of the Dark War, he had more important matters to attend to.<p>

For example, that day, he'd overcharged a werewolf to unenchant a retriever who had got the idea into its head that said werewolf was its mother.

Oh, the joys.

His second, incredibly important task, had been to decide which shade of shocking lime green to paint his living room walls. He'd been partial to the firetruck red, but he'd used dark orange in the bathroom, and his waistcoat was red. It wouldn't do to have one's outfit clash with one's walls.

The third item on his agenda had taken place every afternoon (and the majority of the rest of his time besides). Sitting on his sofa, Chairman Meow curled up on his shoulder, glancing nervously at his phone every two minutes.

Alright. He'd lasted eighty-three seconds once. Two minutes was stretching it.

He hadn't heard so much as a peep from Alec since they'd returned to New York, and he was worried. Worried that: a) something in there had put Alec off, b) he'd changed his mind for some other inexplicable reason, c) Alec was avoiding him, or d) he was dead. The last one didn't worry him quite so much. He was sure that if Alec was dead, someone (probably Isabelle) would have called him by now to demand that he bring him back.

Magnus' phone rang.

Just like always, Magnus lunged towards it. Sadly, this time, The Chairman was asleep. His cat screeched, leaping sideways, causing Magnus to sprawl sideways and land with one leg at an odd angle, foot jabbed under the sofa, and his arms sideways, cheek squished gorgeously into the arm.

Magnus decided that this was probably his most ungraceful movement since the oh-so-wonderful year of 1923, in which he'd got himself a tad tipsy (Catarina said he was drunk, but he wasn't convinced), and had ended up in a fight with a vampire. He didn't remember much of it, except getting a brand new, glittery t-shirt ruined with a glass of brandy thrown at it.

Some people had _no_ respect for good fashion tastes.

Magnus let out an audible growl of annoyance when the words _'unknown number'_ flashed on his screen. All that lack of grace, and for nothing. The only person he cared about speaking to was Alec. God, he was getting soppy. Raphael had been right.

Raphael was also dead.

Magnus pushed the thoughts away, and instead reached for his phone, ready to give whoever had dared to interrupt his Lightwood musing an earful. One specific Lightwood, obviously. He hadn't been comparing Alec's sweet-as-sin blue eyes to the dodgy green ones of a certain Gabriel Lightwood.

Although the contrast was startling.

"What?" Magnus snapped, maybe just a little petulantly. "What do you want?"

"Oh." The voice on the end of the phone crackled, and Magnus cursed the bad reception. He couldn't tell whose voice it was. "I—"

"Hurry up about it. I'm not in the mood for sorting out petty feuds."

There was a moment of silence on the other end. "Magnus, are you drunk?"

Magnus jerked upright, causing Chairman Meow to fly off in terror. "Alexa— Alec?"

The voice at the other end of the line laughed, sounding bewildered. "Who else— Oh. I never gave you my new phone number."

Magnus pulled a face. "Why did you get a new phone?"

"Because Jace broke it."

"Jace broke your phone?"

"I was calling and texting you too much."

Oh. That made sense.

"But anyway," Alec continued, "that's not why I called."

"No?" A flicker of hope lit in Magnus' heart. He'd been beginning to truly doubt Alec's return. It had been so many days since they'd spoken, even longer since they'd seen each other, and neither of them had mentioned getting back together or the book Magnus had written. There was so much more Magnus wanted to say. Once he'd started writing, the words had poured out. And he found himself wanting to tell Alec more and more. About some of his other adventures in Peru, about Marie Anoinette, about the party in 1923...

"No," Alec confirmed, snapping Magnus from his thoughts. "I read the book."

"Ok."

Alec sounded suddenly uncertain. "And, I, uh, well, I—"

While it was endearing, Magnus wanted to know what Alec had to say. Although, it did remind him adorably of when they'd first started dating, and Alec had dropped a drink everywhere – over himself and Magnus' floor. That had been the first time Magnus had seen Alec without a shirt on. The Angel had graced his warriors with some damn good abs.

"What?" Magnus asked softly.

"I was wondering if we could...talk."

Magnus' lips twitched up. "We are talking."

"I meant in person."

"Are you inviting yourself to my glamorous apartment?"

Alec immediately attempted to backpedal. "I don't— I mean, if you don't want me to, then we could go to Taki's or something, I just thought that the risk of being overheard in private is lower."

"Have you got any demon-slaying activities this afternoon?"

"No, but Jace—"

"Can spend a few extra hours snogging his girlfriend. He'll be grateful, really."

Alec snorted. "All Jace has been doing for the last two weeks is snogging his girlfriend, making eyes at his girlfriend, having sex with his girlfriend, then training with his girlfriend immediately followed by sex with his girlfriend."

"Has Clary been complaining?"

"Have yourself a wild guess."

"Do you still have the keys?"

"What, to your apartment? No. You took them back, remember?"

Magnus did not remember. He'd probably used magic to steal them back while he was drinking himself out of his misery soon after the break-up, but he decided not to tell Alec that.

"Then buzz. I'm at home."

"Thanks," Alec murmured, before the line went dead.

Magnus sat back and exhaled. He still wasn't entirely sure whether or not Alec was about to say that they couldn't be together or whether he was going to beg Magnus to take him back. The warlock had already assured Alec of his feelings while they'd sat on the roof, and their kiss had sealed all those unspoken maybes, but Shadowhunters were so unpredictable.

* * *

><p>Magnus jumped up when the buzz sounded through the apartment. Just a single syllable spoken in Alec's voice, and Magnus was telling the young Lightwood to come up.<p>

Magnus was strangely nervous when he opened the door and Alec walked in. But, apparently, not as nervous as Alec, who tugged at the collar of his tasteless sweater as he walked in. Alec proceeded to shift from one foot to the other, awkwardly, while Magnus just watched him.

"Alec, whatever you've come to say, just say it."

Alec stilled, and sighed. "Did you mean what you said on the roof?"

"I meant all of it. Which particular snippet are you referring to?"

"The bit where you said we could get back together, if I- if I wanted to."

Magnus had to consciously stop himself walking forwards and kissing Alec. He was too damn adorable. How could the boy - the man, even - be so insecure, even after the book and the kiss?

"I meant that too." Magnus nodded to the book Alec was holding in his left hand. "That was proof. I have never given anyone what I gave you."

"Not Camille?"

"No." Magnus took a step towards Alec, all uncertainty fading from him. Frankly, it had gone the moment Alec had walked into his apartment. If the Shadowhunter had decided that his future didn't lie with a warlock, he'd have said so pretty quickly. "I didn't love Camille like I love you. She certainly didn't love me."

Magnus moved forwards again, and circled Alec's wrist with his fingers. Alec looked unsure, still. It had been a while since Alec had looked at him in that way, and for some reason, it stung. While it was irrational, Magnus got the feeling that Alec didn't trust him.

The moment evaporated, and Magnus moved back slightly. He looked into Alec's deep blue eyes, which had always reminded him of Will Herondale.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking down the couple of inches into Alec's open face. Alec wasn't being his usual, blunt self. He was being careful. And care scared Magnus.

"Nothing." Alec looked away from Magnus' eyes for a split second, but that tiny fraction of time was enough to heighten the warlock's suspicions.

Magnus folded his arms. "Who's the one hiding things now?"

Alec looked instantly panicked. "No, no! Honestly, it's nothing. I'm just worried."

Magnus softened his gaze and uncrossed his arms. "What about?"

"This." Alec gestured between the two of them. "By the Angel, I don't even know why I'm worried, I just am."

"Now, how do I stop you being worried?" Magnus mused, tapping his chin lightly.

Magnus reached towards Alec, grasped his elbows, and pulled him forwards. Their lips came together harshly, and Alec's hands moved to the warlock's neck, holding him there. Magnus was aware of how much Alec was dominating their kiss, but, somehow, he didn't care. Alec bit down on Magnus' lower lip. the warlock let out a gasp, but it was swallowed by their heated kisses. The kiss was wildfire, consuming them.

Alec pulled away after a moment, but didn't move his hands from Magnus' body. "That worked," he said, apparently nonchalant and unaffected. Magnus knew better by the telltale signs of his rapidly rising and falling chest.

"Good." He touched Alec's cheek, running his thumb over the cheekbone. He pressed his lips against Alec's again, gently and slowly, with less urgency than their last kiss.

"Does this mean we're together again?" Alec asked, back to his normal, blunt self. Magnus was relieved.

"It does on my end," Magnus mumbled, pressing kisses down Alec's neck.

"Mine too."

"Alexan— Alec—"

"You know," Alec said, smiling, "I never really minded you calling me that."

"Alexander?"

Alec nodded. "But at the time, I was slightly bitter."

"Have you gotten over that?" Magnus asked. "Because while my talents are many, I can't change the past, or who I have or have not been in a relationship with."

"I think I'll survive."

"I've no doubt you will. You're a Lightwood. They tend to stick around. Unless they get Demon Pox," he added, thinking back to Victorian London.

Alec was staring at him as though he were crazy. Magnus wasn't surprised. He probably seemed it. Then, Alec wrinkled his nose as though experiencing some unpleasant stench.

"What have you been eating?" he demanded, coughing.

"Take-outs."

"What, blood and raw meat?"

"Don't insult the Downworlders."

Alec huffed. "You are not a vampire or a werewolf, and it stinks in here."

"And it took you this long to notice?" Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"I was preoccupied."

Magnus shot him an amused look. "By?"

"Shut up," Alec mumbled, looking away and flushing.

"You should blush more often," Magnus commented. "It's cute."

"That was nearly as terrible as when you called me sweet pea."

Magnus smirked. His fingertips crackled with blue sparks, and his apartment began to right itself and clear away. Alec had been right. Magnus couldn't remember the last time he'd cleared up, and it did smell, though not of blood and raw meat. He hadn't been that desperate.

"Does that suit your delicate nose?" Magnus asked over his shoulder as he moved to the coffee machine. Alec liked coffee. He figured that coffee would be a good way forward.

Alec gave him a look. "I am a demon hunter. I spend my days covered in ichor and runes and general crap. I do _not_ have a delicate nose."

"How do you feel about a new scarf?" Magnus changed the subject, hiding his grin.

"What?"

"I said—"

"We're indoors, and it's not cold enough to warrant a scarf."

Magnus shrugged. "That wasn't why I asked. Last time I suggested a scarf you got upset about being the newest thing in the apartment. I never got a response about the scarf itself."

The dark look on Alec's face told Magnus that he remembered this incident. That had not been the first thing which had suggested that something wasn't right in their relationship. Magnus hoped that now he wasn't hiding his past, they'd get past it.

But all Alec said in response was, "You kept that scarf?"

"Of course. I might have worn it a few times, but—"

"I don't want a scarf."

"Glittery cardigan?"

Alec spluttered, and Magnus laughed, thrusting the coffee into his hands instead.

"I hate you," Alec said, scowling.

"Don't you think it's a little early in our rescued relationship to be expressing our hatred? I was thinking more of a romantic date and maybe some making-out."

Alec groaned. "Don't take me on the subway. Please."

Magnus blinked, perplexed.

"Don't you remember what happened on our first date?" Alec prompted.

"Oh, that." The warlock chuckled. "That mugger won't be stealing wallets again."

"That's not the point."

"We can go out some other time. We'll avoid the subway. But I was more thinking a romantic date _in_."

"Oh. I think I can accommodate that."

"Somewhere you need to be?"

"Mom and Dad are still in Idris. I'm running the Institute. I probably shouldn't stay here overnight."

"I'm sure the Herondale will be happy to cover you for a night. He likes being rude to people."

"What if he stays at Clary's?"

"I doubt he will. One, he'll run away the moment they start talking about weddings, and two, Jocelyn won't condone making-out in her house."

Alec bit his lip. Magnus noticed this.

"But if you want to go home, that's fine."

"We've only just started dating again," Alec said. "I'm not sure we should jump right back in."

"Fair enough." Magnus could understand this. "Do you want to go out somewhere tomorrow?"

"Ok," Alec replied, "but I wasn't planning on going now."

"Excellent." Magnus clapped his hands together. "Now, about that scarf..."

"Magnus," Alec said warningly.

"You're no fun, Alexander."


	2. Alec Gets Feisty

Jace tossed himself down on Alec's bed, and raised an eyebrow at his parabatai. Alec cursed leaving his bedroom door open: he should have known that Jace would use the silent non-invitation to his advantage.

"What?" Alec asked, not meeting Jace's half-amused, half-smug face.

"Lots of demons to kill last night, were there?"

"No," he replied shortly.

He could practically hear Jace laughing silently behind him. "I see. Actually, I don't. What were you doing last night, if not slaughtering multiple monsters from hell?"

"They're from a different dimension," Alec snapped irritably. "And didn't we get over this? Like, months ago?"

"Get over what?" Jace asked innocently.

Finally, Alec turned to face Jace, and glared at him. "You. Teasing me. About Magnus."

"Oh, _Magnus_," Jace drawled, as though it had only just dawned on him. "You were out with Magnus."

"I was _in_ with Magnus," Alec corrected, feeling embarrassed. It was bad enough that Isabelle had snickered when he'd returned to the Institute late the previous night, but Jace too? It could only be topped off with Clary joining in the fun.

Jace's grin widened impossibly more. "Yeah?"

Alec whacked Jace with his pillow. Jace grabbed it out of his hand.

"I think we're a bit old for pillow-fights, Alec."

"Shut up," Alec growled. "We only just got back together. We're not going to...do...that." Alec could feel his cheeks reddening as he spoke. His mind flashed back to Magnus telling him that he was cute when he blushed the previous night, and his rouge complexion deepened.

Jace laughed. "Really, I'm glad you're back together. I don't need to break your phone now."

"Thanks."

"I'm serious." And, upon inspection, Alec saw that Jace really was serious. "You were both hurting over the break-up. You're my better half, my _parabatai_, and I care."

Alec smiled half-heartedly, and leant back against the wall. "Can you cover for me?"

"That depends on what I'm covering."

"The Institute."

"Hot date?"

Alec rolled his eyes, but didn't deny it. "Something like that."

"Sure. Clary can keep me...amused."

Alec groaned, and covered his face with one hand. "I really didn't need to know that."

"I didn't make the implication."

"You really did." Alec sighed. "Can you please try to behave yourself?"

"Me, misbehave? Never."

"And don't be rude to people," Alec added, pretending Jace hadn't spoken. "Especially that."

"No worries," came a voice which made both Alec and Jace jump. "I'll keep him in line."

The way Jace's face simultaneously lit up and softened when he saw Clary made Alec feel like he was intruding in on a private moment. The connection between the two of them was like nothing he thought he'd ever experience...until he met Magnus. Or, more specifically, until he'd clutched Magnus' wrist throughout the night when Magnus healed him, when he'd been convinced he was going to die.

"Morning," Jace said, still grinning as Clary walked into the room. "I didn't know you were coming."

Clary shrugged. "Mom and Luke were being gross."

"Shocker." Jace rolled his eyes, and Clary whacked his chest. He gave her an incredibly petulant look. "Ow."

"Don't sulk," she warned him. Clary turned her gaze to Alec. "Did I eavesdrop right? Are you and Magnus—?"

"Yeah," Alec mumbled, ducking his head. "And I should probably get going." This was, in truth, not because he was late, but because Jace had snaked his arm around Clary's waist, pulled her against his side, and was running his nose along her neck.

"Bye," Clary said, and Jace lifted a hand in farewell. As Alec left HIS bedroom (he didn't want to know what would happen inside there in a few moments) he heard Clary berate Jace for being a hormonal boy in front of him. Alec snickered to himself. Hormonal boy indeed. Only Clary could get away with saying shit like that. Judging by the squeal that followed, Jace was quite happy to abide it.

* * *

><p>Alec pressed the buzzer on Magnus' apartment, rubbing his cold neck as the wind whipped around. The winter was cold, and he was only wearing a sweatshirt over his casual clothes. He didn't even own a coat.<p>

"Unless your name starts with an 'A' and ends in 'lexander', I don't want to talk to you," came Magnus' voice. "You have ten seconds to get out before I curse you into oblivion."

"Lucky my name does start with an 'A' and end in 'lexander', then," Alec said.

"And you." Magnus paused for effect. "You have ten seconds to get up here before I come down and kiss you in public."

Alec's lips lifted at one corner in a half-smile, and he raced up the stairs to Magnus' loft. Magnus already had the door open, and was leaning against it impatiently, drumming his long, slender fingers against the frame.

"I thought Shadowhunters were supposed to be quick," Magnus complained, dragging Alec inside the apartment.

"I'm not Jace."

A mischievous expression passed over the warlock's face. "You most certainly aren't."

Alec thought, for a moment, that Magnus was going to kiss him, but he didn't. He merely stepped back, picked something up from the couch, and said, "Shall we, my beau?"

"This is not Victorian London."

"Point taken. Let's go, or I'll stab you through the gut after mugging you."

Alec choked. "I'd like to see you try."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, then a hand, then four fingers and a thumb, blue fire crackling between them.

"Show off." Alec was feeling _exceptionally_ mature.

Magnus, it seemed, wasn't feeling too differently. He beamed. "Thank you!"

"Remind me where we're going?" Alec shoved his hands deep in his pockets as they walked along the cold streets towards the subway.

"A place." Magnus waved a dismissive hand.

"Be specific. Please."

"Your manners know no bounds."

"They're better than yours. A possibly-nameless-stranger outside your house gets threatened with cursing into oblivion by you because they're not me?"

"What can I say?"

"A damn lot, I'll bet. But where we're going would be a good place to start."

"Mortals are _so_ impatient."

"Immortals are _so_ annoying. Especially ones called Magnus Bane."

Magnus smirked. "I know."

"Don't change the subject," Alec warned him.

"Ok, ok. We're going to a bar."

Alec looked at him incredulously. "After what happened last time you took me to a Dwonworlder hangout, we're going there again?"

"No no," Magnus said hurriedly. "Not the same place."

"Because that's going to make so much difference."

"Trust me, Alexander, please." Magnus' golden-green cat eyes blinked imploringly. "It's not the same place. Shadowhunters go there."

"Have you ever been there with a Shadowhunter?"

"No," Magnus admitted, "but—"

Alec spoke fervently. "This is a bad idea."

Alec realised that he was nervous. Not as nervous as he'd been on their first date, which had been the last time Magnus had taken him to a Downworlder bar (and had been an utterly disastrous date), but nervous nonetheless. Nervous that he'd mess things up before they got a chance to kick things off again. Nervous that he'd make a complete fool of himself. And just plain nervous.

Because, after all, he was on a date with a hundreds-of-years-old, hot-as-hell warlock, who he was still completely in love with. Whether this hot-as-hell warlock still felt the same way, he had yet to find out.

"But," Magnus stressed, "Jace and Clary have been there."

This did make Alec feel better. "So I won't be clawed to shreds? Pun intended."

"No." Magnus grinned that boyish grin that changed his entire face. "At least, I hope not. Clary and Jace lived to tell the tale."

"Have you been asking my brother for date ideas?"

"Of course not!" Magnus looked horrified.

"Then how did you know they've been there?"

"I've been asking _Clary_ for date ideas."

"Oh, that's just _so_ much better than— Actually, scrap that. It is better."

They reached the subway station. As per usual, the trains were packed as Magnus and Alec squashed themselves on. While he'd been on the subway plenty of times since his journey with Magnus on their first date, he couldn't help but think back to the incident with the mugger. That was the one and only time he'd ever been mistaken for a ninja.

Magnus shot him a flirtatious look, and Alec smiled at him, feeling almost awkward. Almost, but not quite. He was entirely tempted to say scrap the date, and go back to Magnus' apartment for a continuation of the previous night.

"Stop staring at me," Alec whispered.

"Whatever for?" Magnus touched Alec's cheek, his brown skin contrasting to Alec's pale colouring. "You're cold."

"I'm on a train, with loads people. Of course I'm not cold."

Magnus put his hand flat against Alec's neck, and Alec shivered at the warmth that ran through him...and the feeling of Magnus touching him so intimately after so long. Ok, he was right. Alec really was cold.

"Good thing I brought that scarf along." Magnus smiled brightly, and pulled out the light blue scarf from his pocket. He dangled it in front of Alec's face.

"Really?" Alec sighed. "Do you really—"

"Please put it on."

"Fine," Alec huffed, taking the scarf and wrapping it around his neck. "Happy?"

"Absolutely. You look fabulous! And I was right. It does bring out your eyes."

"I look ridiculous," Alec muttered self-consciously.

"Nonsense."

The train pulled into the station they were getting off at. Magnus and Alec walked close together along the platform, arms brushing together occasionally, both accidentally and on purpose.

Alec's sharp, Shadowhunter-trained eyes spotted someone staring - or, more accurately, glowering - at them from further up the platform. He followed the guy as he shuffled over to the seats, but the man kept glaring. At Magnus, specifically.

"Have you done something unspeakable to offend the guy over there?" Alec asked in a low voice, jerking his head slightly to the left.

Magnus looked, and shrugged casually. "Probably. I don't remember him."

As they passed the guy, he spat. Alec halted, wanting to give the idiot a piece of his mind, but Magnus gripped his lower arm and dragged him forward, as though knowing exactly what was going through the Shadowhunter's mind.

"Scum," the guy snarled.

This time, Alec yanked his arm out of Magnus' grip and spun round, giving the man his most terrifying glare. Sadly, he had his eyes trained on Magnus, and wasn't paying the least bit of attention to Alec.

"Say that again," Alec ground out.

The guy looked at Alec. "Scum," he repeated angrily. "Gay scum."

Alec froze. He glanced back at Magnus, but the warlock appeared unaffected; he'd probably had more experience than Alec had in dealing with situations like these. Hundreds of years more. Alec knew that he should probably follow Magnus' lead and walk away, but anger was bubbling in his veins, and he couldn't control himself.

"Just out of interest," Magnus said, "how do you know that I'm gay? He could be my friend."

"No normal person dresses like that." The man jabbed a thumb at Magnus' attire. Alec looked back. Magnus was dressed in a tight pair of dark violet trousers and a navy jacket with sequins picked out alone the hems, and a half-obscured white t-shirt with 'MAGIC!' printed across the front.

"Being gay," Alec growled, "does not make you abnormal."

"You're freaks," the guy said. "Freaks of nature. You should get psychological help."

Alec could contain himself no longer. He ignored Magnus' warning 'Alexander', and instead lunged towards the insolent, ignorant man and pinned him against the wall. A crowd had gathered around already, and a chorus of 'oooh' rang out as Alec rested his arm across his throat, fists clenched around his t-shirt.

"Fuck," the guy choked out. "Can't. Fucking. Breathe."

"Alec," Magnus said.

"Take that back," Alec ordered, voice a hiss.

"No."

"Take it back!" Alec shook the guy roughly.

"Whatever you want! God, let me go!"

Alec snatched his arm away, fury coursing through him, and turned back to Magnus.

"Freaks!" the guy hollered. By the Angel, did he have a death wish?

Alec was fuming. "You little—"

"Come. On." Magnus grasped Alec's elbow firmly, and strode purposefully down the last few metres of the platform, up the stairs, and out onto the street.

Alec pulled himself away from Magnus, and, as the adrenaline caused by his rage left his system, he flopped down on the sidewalk, head in his hands. He cursed his stupidity. He should have walked away from that bastard, rather than play right into his plan and allow himself to get riled up. But it was the first time that somebody had openly attacked him for his sexuality. Weren't mundanes supposed to be more accepting that Shadowhunters about that kind of thing? He got little comments from his fellows all the time, and it made him furious, but nothing like that.

"I'm sorry," Alec groaned, tugging at his hair. He'd embarrassed them both. How could he be so stupid?

"No need," Magnus said, sounding cheerful. Alec looked up. While Magnus appeared cheerful, his eyes held a glimmer of worry.

"I was stupid."

"No." Magnus tilted his head to the side. "Well, maybe a bit. But it hardly matters. And stop looking so tortured! Jace has obviously been rubbing off on you."

Alec quirked Magnus a slight smile. "How do you ignore it when people say things like that to you?"

Magnus contemplated this for a moment. "Now, I don't really have to think about it. I've done it so many times. But before... I'm not sure. I used to make light of it."

"Not really my area."

"Well, I'm not complaining about you attacking stupid mundanes. It was freaking hot."

Alec felt heat creeping up his neck. "Do you want me to go along and shove people against walls?"

"Only if they insult me first. That was the hot bit."

Alec rolled his eyes, but was secretly pleased. "Come on."

"You're the one sitting on the ground. It's not clean, you know."

"I'm only wearing jeans." Alec stood up, and they began to walk.

"I know. That's the problem. You know, it you were to wear a green—"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"What about an orange—"

"Magnus, I am wearing your damn scarf. Don't push it."

"We have got to work on your fashion tastes," the warlock grumbled. "Grey sweaters are so boring."

"I like grey sweaters. And I think this one is black, actually—"

"It's grey."

Alec plucked at it, and looked down almost sadly. "Ah, well. It was black once."

Magnus looked like he was about to pass out. Alec laughed, the incident with the guy in the platform long forgotten.

"We're here," Magnus announced, walking into what would appear to mundanes an invitation-only club, with the blinds drawn. Alec, however, could clearly see that it was filled with all manner of Downworlders (though no fairies), and was decorated like a Halloween store during October.

Magnus pushed open the door, and Alec followed him. They slid into a booth in the corner, and both picked up menus. Magnus studied Alec rather than the menu.

"Are you carrying weapons?"

"Only one seraph blade." Alec tapped his shoulder, where the blade was fitted under his sweater.

"Do you expect to be attacked?"

"Demons are everywhere."

Magnus sighed dramatically. "Nephilim. Honestly."

A pretty waitress (whom Alec soon realised was a warlock, from the startling blue of her tongue) waltzed over to them. Alec noted the familiar smile she gave Magnus, and wondered just how often his boyfriend (could he call Magnus that now?) came here.

"What can I get for you?" she asked, standing more on one hip that the other.

They both ordered. She looked at Alec, hard, for a beat longer than he was comfortable with.

"Interesting company you're keeping, Magnus," she sniffed.

Oh, they knew each other by name? Now Alec was really wondering how many times Magnus had sat down and been served here.

Magnus, however, seemed to notice her tone of voice, as he gave her a cold look and said, "Fabulous company, I think you'll find."

"Shadowhunters," she stated flatly. "I know you're diverse, but—"

"Who I do and don't date is none of your concern, Kali."

Kali sniffed, picked up their menus, and walked back over to the bar. Magnus shook his head. "Honestly."

"I thought you saw I wasn't going to be the subject of abuse here."

"Don't mind her. She's always miserable."

"Your friends don't approve of you dating a Shadowhunter, do they?"

Magnus looked startled. "Anybody that matters is either dead or keeping their nose out of my business. And Catarina has decided you're the best decision I've made in New York."

"Really?"

"Well, to begin with you were the worst decision I've made in New York, but she's fickle."

Alec wasn't convinced.

Magnus covered Alec's hand with his. "Alexander. I mean it. There aren't many opinions I give a hoot about, and those that I do are perfectly non-judgemental. Yes, some of my less-liked acquaintances think I'm betraying all Downworlders on the planet—" This didn't make Alec feel any better. "—but I don't care."

"Here's your food," Kali said, putting down a plate in front of he and Magnus with slightly more force than Alec thought entirely necessary. "Enjoy."

"We will," Magnus said, smiling pleasantly. "We most certainly will."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Magnus was right. They did enjoy their second first date. By the time they got off the subway at the other end, Alec wasn't entirely sure he wanted to go back to the Institute, despite how worried he was about leaving Jace in charge. Then again, Clary would be there too. Hopefully.<p>

"Do you want to come in," Magnus asked when they reached his apartment, "or do you need to go home?"

Alec shook his head decisively. "Jace and Clary are covering for me. And if anything serious happens they'll call me. At least, Clary will. She has a bit of sense."

Magnus grinned, and shut the door to his loft behind them. "Are you implying that your _parabatai_ is senseless?"

"Sometimes. More reckless than senseless."

"There I have to agree."

Alec looked at Magnus, and then fisted his hand in the front of his t-shirt and pulled him forwards. Their lips came together, Alec's kiss hard and forceful. Magnus ran his cool fingers down Alec's sides and around his back, then under his t-shirt. Alec stilled for a moment, but relaxed when the warlock explored the skin easily-accessible to him.

Alec bit down lightly on Magnus' lower lip, and grasped his shoulders, keeping their bodies close together as the heat between the intensified. Alec could feel Magnus' heart pounding against his chest, and the blood roaring through his own veins was deafening.

Finally, Magnus pulled back, sucking a lungfuls of air. His hair was tousled and his lips somewhat swollen, but his eyes were shining. Their hands lingered on each other, neither one breaking contact.

"Thank you for this chance," Alec murmured.

"Thank you for keeping me alive," Magnus replied, smiling.

Alec smiled back. Rather than speaking, he fastened his lips to Magnus', and let out a soft groan when Magnus pressed him back against the door.

Yeah, damn the Institute. This was much better.


	3. Isabelle Breaks a Promise

By the end of the week, snow had covered the ground thickly, and Alec was forced to pull out his thicker black sweaters and accept Magnus' seemingly-infinite collection of scarves. Isabelle had commented that his wardrobe had never been so colourful. Alec had retorted that a blue and two green scarves from his flamboyant boyfriend hardly counted as '_colourful_'. His sister had beamed at the use of the word 'boyfriend'. She was infinitesimally less happy than Alec himself was that they were back together.

The New York Institute had received a letter from the Consul the previous evening, saying that Robert and Maryse would return within the next couple of days. Alec was, to his surprise, almost sad to give up control of the Institute. Or maybe he just didn't want to see Robert.

Alec had been spending a significant amount of time in the training rooms, when he wasn't with Magnus. What he hadn't expected, though, was to see Jace in there early in the morning, angrily throwing knives against the targets. Alec raised his eyebrows. Someone was a bit pissed off.

For a few minutes, Alec stood silently in the doorway, and watched Jace as he moved from the knives to flips, and from flips to whaking a seraph blade against a beam as hard as he possibly could. Alec decided that it was probably time to step in before Jace ended up pulling the Institute to the ground. The only time he'd ever seen Jace that furious was when he'd thought Clary was his sister. Then, he'd been perpetually that furious.

"Jace." Alec put a hand on Jace's forearm. "Stop destroying things."

"I haven't destroyed anything," Jace replied, apparently perfectly calm as he turned to face Alec. "See? Everything is in-tact."

"Semantics. Why the hell are you so annoyed?"

"I'm not," Jace said easily, sliding the seraph blade back into his belt. Alec rolled his eyes, and folded his arms. He could see through Jace's stupid façade well enough, after so many years.

"Yes, you are."

"Alright," Jace snapped, "I am."

"Why?"

Jace flopped down on the floor, and Alec sat down beside him, hanging his arms over his bent knees.

"Because Clary said she needed to go and kill some demons. Alone."

Ah. _Now_ it made more sense. It had something to do with Clary. "Ok."

"Not ok."

"Why? Don't tell me you're becoming clingy." Alec grinned in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Jace huffed out a humourless laugh. "She wanted to go out and slay demons, alone, because of Simon."

"It's understandable," Alec said gently. "How do you think she'd react if you couldn't remember her? She'd be in pieces. Simon was like her brother."

"I'm not jealous." Jace kicked at a stone.

"Then what?"

"I'm pissed off. Pissed at Magnus' damn father. Pissed at Simon for being noble. Pissed because no matter how much I think about it, I can't think of another way we could have gotten out."

Alec stayed quiet, and waited for Jace to continue. It was clear from his face that he wasn't done.

"And now," he said, "because Simon was a good person who was prepared to sacrifice himself for everyone else, he's lost all memory of the Shadow world, all memory of us, and of Clary, and it's tearing her apart. I've tried so hard to help, but I can't. It's pretty damn obvious what she needs, but it's the one thing she can't have. I've always hated demons, but I can't even begin to explain how much I loathe Magnus' father."

Alec looked across at Jace, who was staring resolutely ahead. "There's no miracle answer, you know. Your hands are tied."

"I know, which is what pisses me off even damn more. And now I'm worried that Clary's going to push me away, and—"

"Overreaction," came Clary's voice through the doorway. Alec wondered how it was that, twice now, both he and Jace had failed to notice her until she spoke. "I'm not pushing you away, you idiot."

Clary slid a number of daggers back into the sheaths on the wall, and turned to face her boyfriend, the ends of her fiery red hair dyed with ichor and one side of her gear ripped. Alec couldn't help but grin at the situation. She was right: Jace overreacted about next to everything.

Beside him, Jace just kept looking at her, golden eyes blank. Clary rolled her eyes, and dropped down in front of them.

"Am I going to get a response, or are you sulking?" Clary asked.

"I'm sorry, Clary," Jace murmured. "I—"

Clary turned to Alec. "Has he always apologised so much?"

"It's always been part of the self-punishment."

"Not my fault then." Clary fixed Jace with a stern look. "Stop apologising. Instead, maybe tell me why you think I'm going to push you away."

Alec snorted. "You weren't eavesdropping for that bit?"

She raised her eyebrows. "I don't make a habit of eavesdropping."

"Good, because we seem to be incapable of noticing you."

Smirking, she said, "That'll be because your bromance is too distracting."

Alec choked out a laugh. "I think I'm going now."

Both Jace and Clary were sniggering as he walked out.

* * *

><p>Magnus was bored. He felt like he needed to do something rash and stupid, but that wouldn't end well, for two reasons. The first, obviously, being that anything rash and stupid he ever did ended up with various important or rich or powerful people out for his blood. The second was that he'd never hear the end of it from his far-too-sensible boyfriend.<p>

So, Magnus had settled for watching terrible daytime television, and eating cheap pizza. Not that he'd bothered to pay for it either way. He wondered, momentarily, why he hadn't found some nice pizza to steal, rather than the cardboard cut-out he was currently munching his way through.

His phone rang. Isabelle's name flashed up on the screen. Magnus frowned. Either she had a clothes question, or Alec was in mortal peril. Considering it wasn't even midday, he guessed that it was probably the former.

"Greetings, mortal," he said as he picked up.

Isabelle huffed. "Not helpful."

"What is helpful?"

"You, getting down here—" Magnus heard the too-familiar sound of a seraph blade going through demon flesh, and the distinctive shriek of a Ravenor demon as it was sent back to its home dimension to die. "—and being helpful."

Magnus pulled an outraged expression, even though Isabelle couldn't see him. "I am not your pet warlock to call upon when you please, you know. Why can't you call your brother?"

"Because the werewolves told us about a huge number of demons that kept coming down this way, and Alec made me promise not to go looking for them on my own."

He snorted. "You kept that promise well, then. Are you hurt?"

"Maybe."

"Where are you?"

"Down past the church."

Magnus sighed. He was tempted to tell her that she'd have to deal with it on her own, or suck it up and call someone, but he wasn't quite that coldhearted. And besides, he like Isabelle. She had that Lightwood pride, and he knew only too well that she'd let herself be struck unconscious by the demons she was fighting before she lowered herself to ask for help from her brothers.

"Hurrying up would be appreciated," Isabelle said, voice rising in volume.

"Alright. I'll be there."

"Thank you." She sounded relieved. "I owe you one."

"Your brother is going to kill me."

"He never has to know."

Magnus shook his head, and laughed. "Shut up and kill demons, Isabelle."

He hung up, grabbed the dark red jacket hooked on the back of the door, and darted out of the apartment, ignoring the looks he got from a conservative-looking couple as he ran past them.

"Magnus!" called a voice behind him.

Shit.

Magnus turned round, and plastered a smile across his face as Alec jogged to catch up with him. "Hello, handsome."

Alec wrinkled his nose adorably. "Can you not just call me by my name?"

"Of course, sweetie." Alec's answering glare was poisonous. "Look, I just have to run an errand. Why don't I meet you back at—"

"I'll come with you. I haven't got anything else to do."

"No, really, I'll meet you back over there." Magnus waved a hand in the approximate direction of his apartment.

Alec narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing exciting," Magnus replied with fake cheer. "Off you pop. I'll be back in a—"

"I am not a child." Alec folded his arms, and glared at Magnus. "Stop lying."

Magnus groaned. "Don't shoot the messenger, please?"

Alec raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. "Explain."

"Isabelle. She, er, apparently went to go slaughter those demons you specifically told her _not_ to go slaughter. She called. She wants my help."

Alec cursed, face murderous. "I am going to kill her. Let's go."

Magnus watched Alec stalking down the road for a few seconds, let out a breath of despair, and followed.

To her credit, Isabelle was still standing when Magnus and Alec reached her, though Magnus had never doubted that she would. She was a Lightwood. Although, she was covered practically head-to-toe with ichor, and she was bleeding.

Alec immediately leapt forwards with the Shadowhunter grace that Magnus, privately, so admired, and drew a seraph blade, hollering out 'Michael', all in one smooth movements. Magnus had to force himself not to stare at Alec's biceps as the flexed in the t-shirt he was wearing.

Sparks crackled between his fingertips, and he hurled a ball of blue flames at a demon as it dared to near him, slime dripping onto the floor. Magnus would be utterly livid if demons ruined his tasteful clothes – the red waistcoat was one of his favourites.

As he'd realised many months before, when he'd first met Alec, the Shadowhunter was one to defend rather than attack. He was standing at Isabelle's back, seraph blade blazing as he swung it round to slice at every demon that came within ten feet of his sister. Despite the situation, Magnus took the chance to admire the way Alec's shoulders moved under his jacket; he was shallow sometimes.

Magic and angelic power drive the demons back with relative ease, and, the moment Alec looked round to see that there were no more threats to contend with, he let out a cry of, "Isabelle!", and dropped to the ground, where his sister had collapsed perhaps sixty seconds before. Magnus had noticed this. Alec, he knew, had not. Magnus had decided that it would be better for Alec not to be distracted while they dispatched the last of the demons.

Isabelle mumbled something incoherent which Magnus thought was something akin to 'I'm fine'. Alec was muttering darkly under his breath as he located the source of Isabelle's obvious pain.

"Ow," Isabelle moaned as Alec moved the slashed material of her gear aside to assess the wound. Blood loss, Magnus quickly realised, was why she'd collapsed.

"I'm sorry," Alec murmured, voice and hands gentle. He pulled a stele from his jacket (Magnus wondered whether Shadowhunters were _ever_ unprepared to go kill and be injured by a load of demons) and proceeded to trace the black lines of angelic runes. Isabelle winced as her brother drew a healing rune on her shoulder. Why, Magnus wasn't entirely sure, as it was perfectly obvious that the wound was demonic.

"Alec," he said, moving forwards. "Let me."

Once, Magnus was sure that Alec would have protested. He was a Shadowhunter, after all. But Alec merely shot Isabelle a half-worried, half-angry look, and stepped back, allowing Magnus' magic to do its work.

* * *

><p>Furious didn't even begin to cover what Alexander Lightwood was as he stood, glaring at his sister a little less than an hour later, back at the Institute. His arms were folded across his chest, and he was grinding his teeth together. How could she have been so stupid?<p>

Magnus, he knew, would be waiting outside, even though Alec had, rather snappily, told him to go home. The way he'd spoken to Magnus only made him more anxious than he already was. The warlock had left quietly.

"Stop looking at me like that," Isabelle mumbled.

"I told you not to go!" Alec hissed, praying that Jace wasn't going to come barging in any time soon. Jace wouldn't be happy about it either, despite his own rash tendencies. "I specifically told you not to go. You promised me you wouldn't go."

"I'm sorry."

Alec sighed. "You could have died."

"But I didn't."

"Do you think that makes it any better? If Magnus hadn't been there..." He trailed off, not wanting to think about what could have happened if Magnus hadn't been there.

"Look, I've apologised. What else do you want me to say?" She looked up at him defiantly.

"Nothing. I just don't want you to do something that stupid again."

"If Jace had done it you wouldn't be lecturing him," she snapped.

"Of course I would! I could spend my life lecturing him about all the ridiculous things he does, but I save it for the really good ones. This would come into that category."

"Alright. I shouldn't have gone. I wanted to distract myself. From Simon." Isabelle's voice cracked slightly, and Alec's heart and expression softened.

"I understand that, Izzy," he gently. "I felt the same when Magnus was being held by Sebastian. You undoubtedly feel worse than I did. But as Clary seems to want to go and do the same sort of thing, could you perhaps take her with you next time?"

Isabelle smiled slightly, clearly realising that Alec's anger was more or less burnt out. "I will."

"Thank you." He kissed her hair. "I've got to go. If Mom and Dad come back while I'm out, tell them... Oh, scrap it. Tell them the truth. I'm with Magnus."

With that, he turned on his heel sharply and ran out of the Institute, hoping that, if Magnus hadn't stayed, he hadn't gone far.

Thankfully, Alec spotted him leaning against the railings by the road, fiddling with the buttons on his waistcoat. Alec exhaled audibly in relief, and walked quickly over to him.

"Magnus," he said, before the warlock could so much as register his presence, "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you. Well, ok, I did, but I shouldn't have. Thank for- for helping Isabelle. And—"

"Alexander." Magnus ran a long, bejewelled fingers down Alec's cheek, a boyish smile on his face. "Jace is definitely rubbing off on you. You don't need to apologise all the time."

Alex smiled ruefully. "I guess that's what happens when you live with someone who's convinced they're the most despicable person in Shadowhunter history for seven years."

Magnus laced the fingers of his other hand through Alec's, and leant forwards to whisper in his ear. "Do you want to go somewhere...less public?"

"That's a fantastic idea," Alex breathed back.


	4. Jace Asks a Favour

Alec was fairly sure that the point of going back to Magnus' apartment had been to make-out like the teenagers they were in the private of his lounge, but, somehow, they'd ended up sprawled on the sofa with the TV on. To his surprise, Alec wasn't overly bothered. He was tired, and, clearly, so was Magnus.

The moment they'd sat down, Magnus had turned the TV on to some mediocre historical drama (which, quite honestly, didn't seem anywhere near extravagant enough for Magnus' tastes), and laid along the length of the couch, head in Alec's lap and long legs hooked over the end. Alec didn't mind the position.

When Alec glanced back down at Magnus' face for what had to be the hundredth time in the hour or so they'd been sitting there, he realised that the warlock had fallen asleep. He smiled. Magnus looked far younger when he slept: relaxed and just a little bit vulnerable. The Shadowhunter brushed a stray strand of hair gently back from Magnus' face, which was free of make-up and hair gel.

A buzz sounded through the room. Alec cursed silently, hoping that the noise of his phone hadn't woken his obviously-exhausted boyfriend, and leant carefully to one side to retrieve it from the side table. The text was from Jace, saying that Maryse and Robert had returned to the Institute, at long last. Being Jace, he had to add that Alec would have to give Maryse back her office, unless he wanted to kidnap it. Alec rolled his eyes at Jace's ludicrous suggestion. Honestly.

"Anything important?" Magnus rasped sleepily, lifting his head and making Alec jump.

"Mom and Dad are back."

"Good. That means I get to hog you for longer." He yawned sleepily, and settled back on Alec's jean-clad thighs, which were still stained with ichor from earlier.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. I can go if you want to sleep."

Magnus grinned lazily, and slitted his eyes to look up at Alec. "You're far more comfortable than a pillow."

"I highly doubt that. I also have to move every few hours before I get cramp."

Magnus sighed. "Give me half an hour."

Alec let out a low laugh. "You're ridiculous."

"Hm. Ridiculously hot."

"Ridiculously cocky."

"I prefer to think of it as self-confidence. You could do with some."

"I'm more self-confident since meeting you, Magnus. If it weren't for that stupid party, my parents would probably still think I'm a nice, straight, Shadowhunter son for them to be proud of."

Magnus looked pleased. "I'm just so talented."

"Go to sleep, if you're going to. Stop talking."

"Do you dislike hearing my voice?"

Alec huffed. "_Honestly_. You're as bad as Isabelle. She never slept when we were little."

"I'm wonderful," Magnus yawned. "Now shush."

"Like I was the one who insisted on talking," Alec muttered, muting the TV but putting on the subtitles so that he could watch but not keep Magnus awake. It was, admittedly, just slightly sexy to have Magnus sleeping in that position.

All right. A bit more than slightly.

"Magnus," Alec hissed, tapping the warlock's shoulder. "Wake up. I need to go."

Magnus glared up at him as he was roused from his sleep. "You woke me up."

"Deliberately. Please, get off."

Yawning in a feline manner, Magnus stretched, and then sat up. He smiled, and brushed his fingertips across Alec's jaw. "Are you coming back?"

"I don't know. I'll text you." Alec stood, vertebrae clicking from hours of inactivity. "Maryse probably wants to lecture us about something."

"Laters, then."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Your stupid expressions are getting increasingly more stupid."

"I know." Magnus grinned widely. "It's my party trick."

"That sentence doesn't even dignify a response."

* * *

><p>The inhabitants of the New York Institute were stood in the infirmary when Alec walked in, Maryse applying an iratze to Isabelle's shoulder. Jace smirked in Alec's direction, so Alec made a rude gesture when his parents were otherwise occupied. Jace's smirk only widened.<p>

"You're late," was Maryse's first comment.

"You didn't tell me I had to be home. In fact, you didn't even tell me you were home."

"Jace did."

"Jace is not my mother. I saw Jace this morning. I haven't seen you for weeks."

"Damn straight," Jace muttered in his ear. They exchanged a knowing look, which Isabelle wasn't privy to, as she had her back turned to them.

"Have you been with Magnus?" Maryse asked.

_Well_, Alec thought, _at least she calls him by his name and not just 'the warlock', like Dad does._

"Yes," he replied shortly, more than a little disheartened by the less-than-warm greeting his mother was giving him.

"Hm."

Isabelle yanked the collar of her shirt back up, and swung round to face her brother, face anxious. Her ink-black eyes flickered between mother and son, before she pursed her lips.

"Anything I need to know about?" Alec's mother asked, raising one eyebrow as she dusted off invisible dirt from her hands.

"No. Oh, Maia's pack were attacked—"

"By demons?"

"No," Jace said, grinning, "Sebastian has returned again. He's possessing Alec this time."

Maryse pinned Jace with a disapproving stare. "Do not make jokes about Jonathan Morgenstern."

Jace rolled his eyes at Alec, but Maryse caught the look.

"I'm serious, Jace."

"Of course you are. But I was the one that actually got possessed, and I'm fine. Can we never joke about it? Does it have to look over us for all eternity? Because if so, I think I'd rather rot in Sebastian's hell, because at least that was exciting."

"Jace! You nearly died at the hand of Jonathan. Several times over. If Clary hadn't done what she had, or if her plan had failed - which it could easily have - then you would not be alive to joke. He slaughtered Nephilim and Downworlders alike, and he tried to turn us into even more warped versions of himself."

Silence. Maryse's words were met with just Jace's freezing glare.

"Technically," Isabelle piped up, clearly trying to break the tension, "Jace nearly died because his girlfriend stabbed him with a huge sword. She started all the heavenly fire trouble."

Maryse rounded on her daughter. "Not you too. Do you not see how serious this was? How it nearly caused devastation? How—"

"Of course they do, Mom," Alec butted in before either of his siblings could, "but we can't live in fear of the past forever. If we step round it that carefully, nobody will ever get over it."

"Spoken like a true immortal," she said wryly. "He's clearly rubbed off on you."

Alec was sure that he'd just been insulted - Magnus too - but he couldn't find it in himself to care. There were more important things. Like the way Jace had his fists clenched, jaw locked, and his gaze fixed on Maryse like he could burn holes through her head if he looked hard and long enough.

"Look," she said finally, looking weary. "I understand that you are children, and perhaps don't understand all that occurred, but don't go around saying things like that. It will only get you into trouble with the Clave."

Jace shook his head incredulously. "_We_ don't understand what happened? Who was raised by the man who caused this? Who held the key to stopping it for Angel knows how many weeks? Who went into the demon realm? Who gave their lives to stop people dropping like flies?"

"Jace—"

"We are not," he said, voice trembling with anger, "children. After what we have seen, you cannot call us children. Ever."

"The Law states that you are. And the Clave—"

"Damn the Clave! We saved their asses, so they should be putting us on pedestals, not shouting because we're making jokes. Even by their standards, Alec is an adult—"

"You are all—"

"No!" Jace slammed his fist down on the table. "You just want to hold onto the idea that we're still who we were before all this started. That I wasn't raised by Valetine Morgentern. That Alec isn't gay. That Isabelle can't be and date whatever and whoever the hell she wants to."

"Who you are has nothing to do with—"

"I think it has everything to do with this," Jace said coldly. His golden eyes burned into Maryse's for a moment longer, and then he turned on his heel and stalked out of the infirmary, slamming the door behind him.

Isabelle looked at Alec, eyes wide. He made a noncommittal gesture. He understood why Jace was angry, but he hadn't been right to shout at Maryse like that.

"I'll talk to you two later," she snapped, and swept out, walking in the opposite direction to Jace.

Isabelle's eyes returned to her brother. "What on earth—"

"Weeks and months of built-up tension."

"But—"

"I know." He sighed. "I feel like I should go after him, but I'll probably get my head bitten off."

"Nah," Isabelle said, mischief lighting up her face. "Jace would just start spilling his heart to you in one of those sob-worthy speeches of his."

Alex snorted. "I'm staying here."

Isabelle laughed. "Magnus really has been rubbing off on you."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. Just the opposite."

"Knock knock," came a soft voice from the doorway. Clary's fiery red hair appeared, followed by her short form. "Why is Jace slamming his bedroom door in my face?"

"He's in a mood," Isabelle explained, flipping her dark hair back over her shoulder.

"Funny, I never would have guessed. About what?"

Isabelle told her about the argument they'd just had with Maryse. "He was justified, really."

"Just about," Alec agreed.

"I might, you know, not go in there for a few hours," Clary said, resting her hand on the sword she was carrying by her hip. "I just got a call about some demons a few streets down. Coming?"

"Sure thing." Isabelle jumped up, and snatched her whip from the table. "Alec?"

"Okay." He hooked his bow across his back, and slid on his jacket. "Let's go."

"Shall we bring Jace?" Isabelle asked dubiously.

Clary shook her head. "No. He'll just do something suicidal."

"I agree entirely," Alec said. "Come on."

* * *

><p>Alec's phone buzzed as he lay back on his bed late that evening, reading. He glanced down, and saw that it was from Jace. By the Angel, was he so lazy that he couldn't walk five metres from his own room to Alec's? Alec flicked on his cell, and frowned.<p>

_I need to ask you a favour_.

_About what?_ Alec typed back.

_Demons_

_? Can't we discuss this in person?_

_NO. I don't want Maryse hearing_

_Seriously Jace_

_Just listen_

_I'm reading not listening_

_Who's being a pedant now?_

_JUST GET ON WITH IT_

_I followed some demons last night after they attacked Maia's pack whenever it was. There's a HUGE portal surrounded by a lot of demons. Literally. It's like they're guarding it._

_And nobody else has noticed this?_

_It's been glamoured_

_So I guessed. I mean by Nephilim not mundanes, genius_

_I doubt anyone would have gotten out alive if they'd just strayed across it_

Alec chewed down on his lower lip. He had a feeling he knew exactly what Jace was about to ask, and he wasn't sure whether or not he was prepared to do it. The portal had probably been put there by some rogue, bored warlock. It would be logical to ask for Magnus' help, if that were the case, but he refused to be the Shadowhunter that ran to his warlock boyfriend for every problem and paper cut.

_What do you want to ask me?_ He typed.

_I want you to help me destroy it_

_We can't destroy a portal_

_Clary can_

Alec hesitated. He liked Clary, unlike he had to begin with, and he knew that she was perfectly capable in a fight, but this was going to be a teenagers-only thing, he could tell. And it sounded madly dangerous—that was to be expected when Jace was involved.

_What do you want me to do then?_

_Kill enough demons for her to get close, then kill the ones left_

Figured. Typical Jace.

_Why don't you want to tell Maryse? _

_Because she'll tell us not to go, and to take an 'adult' with us_

_She may have a point_

_Alexander_

_DON'T CALL ME THAT_

_Boyfriend privileges?_

_Something like that. Have you told Izzy? _

_...no_

_?_

_She keeps doing crazy things. I don't want her to get hurt_

_Since when are you CAREFUL?_

_Since she nearly got herself killed today_

_How did you find out about that? _

_I was de-weaponising when you were lecturing her_

Alec huffed out a quiet laugh, and shook his head. Honestly.

What did he have to lose by agreeing to do this? Little, most likely. Well, perhaps his life, but there was that risk every time he stepped out the front door armed with a seraph blade.

_Ok_

_Ok?_

_Ok, I'll help you_

_I never had any doubt about it_

_Sure you did_

_You're MY parabatai_

_I am. Which means I know that you'll want to get up at the crack of dawn tomorrow to slaughter demons. Correct?_

_Got it in one, Lightwood_

_Is this going to be a quick, one-time thing?_

_I doubt. There were loads of demons. We might have to have a few goes _

_There goes my unplanned date night_

_We can make an exception. I don't want to be turned into a toad by your boyfriend_

_You're ridiculous_, Alec typed, rolling his eyes.

_#EYEROLL_

_I don't know what that means_

_Hashtag_

_Still nothing..._

_Magnus told me about hashtags. Well, Simon told me, but Magnus explained_

Their texts ceased as they both thought of Simon. While neither had been particularly close to him, the affect of his memory-loss surrounded the New York Institute.

_If Izzy finds out we're doing this without her, she'll kill us_

_I'll take that chance_, was Jace's reply.

_Then can I go back to reading?_

_Sure. Bonne nuit_

_I think you're mixing me up with Clary. I don't need seducing with your French_

_Too late. I've already seduced her by other means_

Alec snorted to himself. _Do something useful and stop bothering me, Herondale_

_Sneaking out with Magnus tonight?_

_I never sneak out with Magnus_

_I can understand it would be difficult with his aversion to subtlety_

_Goodnight_

_Your lack of affection pains me_

_Shut up_

Shaking his head but grinning, Alec switched off his phone, and returned to his book.


	5. Clary Decides It Was a Stupid Idea

As predicted, by half past six the following morning, Alec was traipsing out of the door with Jace and Clary, feeling like some kind of walking arsenal. It had been a while since they'd gone out on a large hunt like this, and he couldn't even remember the last time he'd walked into this kind of danger without Isabelle. He supposed there had been a time, but he couldn't remember it. He was growing ever-more concerned for their well-being. Isabelle was deadly when she was angry.

Clary glanced across at him, stele stuck into her belt amongst a wide variety of weapons. While it wasn't a new development, Alec still sometimes struggled to look past the unmarked, defenceless mundane that he'd first loathed. He forgot that she could look after herself, and could battle ten demons just as well as the rest of them. Well. Nearly.

"Have you mentioned this to Magnus?" she asked, breath fanning out in front of her in the freezing morning air.

"No," he replied shortly.

Clary frowned. "Wouldn't he be more suited to destroyed a portal than me?"

"Angel, please tell me that Alec's ridiculously-low self-esteem hasn't been wearing off on you," Jace groaned jokingly, eyes sparkling in that way of his that always, at no fault of Jace's, made Alec feel inferior—until Magnus.

"No," Clary said. "I'm just being practical."

"She has a point," Jace agreed. "Why isn't your sparkly boyfriend coming with us?"

"Besides the fact that he would refuse to get up this early, this is something we have the resources to do on our own."

"Because my girlfriend is definitely a resource. She's nearly as good as a book."

"I am not a book, Jace."

"You know what I mean," Alec interrupted impatiently. "We can do it on our own, so we don't need to waste money on Magnus' services."

Clary and Jace both stared at him incredulously. Clary, to his relief, spoke first. "But Magnus would never charge you for anything. He loves you."

"Please don't start talking about boyfriends," Jace muttered.

Alec ignored his parabatai. "He should. Well, he should charge the Institute in general. Just because we're dating shouldn't mean that we get everything for free. That I get everything for free. I'm not going to start running to him every time I get a paper cut."

"He'd want to help, you know," Clary pointed out.

"Yeah. I do. But that doesn't mean I want him to."

Thankfully, Clary and Jace didn't press the matter any further, but exchanged a glance that spoke volumes. Regardless, Alec's resolve didn't weaken. He would not be that Shadowhunter. He would not be weak, and go to Magnus for everything. He would not become the warrior who relied on his warlock boyfriend.

It didn't take them too long to reach the road on which Jace had found the portal, and, unsurprisingly, Alec spotted a Hydra demon a few houses down. He pointed towards it, and the three moved forward silently, stalking the creature towards, Alec presumed, the portal.

Clary reached the corner first, and her lips parted in wordless horror. Alec and Jace appeared at her side moments later, and Alec forced himself not to turn tail and flee, fetch Magnus and Isabelle, and only then return to battle this clearly-enormous problem.

The place the portal was located was behind an unused shop (which appeared to have once sold spray paint and spare bicycle parts) in a grassy, moss-covered courtyard. The portal sat in the centre, and while there had been twenty times the number of demons that night on Valentine's ship, Alec was doubtful that they could ever manage to fight their way through the demons to the portal.

Clary peeled herself back behind the wall, and shook her head vehemently at Jace. "No. Absolutely not."

"I agree," Alec said. "We'll end up killing ourselves."

"Tough," Jace replied. "Can you imagine how bad this is for the mundanes?"

"Since when have you cared about mundanes?" Alec asked. "We need a bigger team than the three of us."

"So phone Magnus." Jace shrugged easily, completely ignoring Alec's question.

Alec scowled. "No."

"You know, your sudden resolve not to ask for Magnus' help with anything could not have come at a more annoying time. And it's starting to seem a bit personal."

"Of course it's personal, idiot," Alec retorted. "I've already explained why I'm not calling him."

"A portal spewing a hoard of demons, which will undoubtedly go and slaughter half the mundane population, is hardly a paper cut, Alec."

"I'm not calling Magnus. End of. Find some other warlock to employ."

"Why would I spend extortionate amounts of money on an ameteur when we have the best prepared to help us for free?" Jace asked, question quite obviously rhetorical. Clary kept silent, for which Alec was grateful. Maybe she agreed with Jace, but at least she was sensitive enough to leave his business alone. Then again, he supposed that Jace was not only right, but worried about his sudden change in heart. He just had a different way of showing it, sometimes.

"See, this is exactly why I don't want Magnus' help!"

"What?"

"What you just said! If I weren't dating Magnus, he'd charge you extortionate amounts of money too!"

"Yes, but you are dating him, so that's irrelevant."

Alec sighed. "You don't get it."

Jace shook his head. "You're right. I don't. I understand not calling him to save your ass every time you step outside, or not asking him to heal every scratch that an iratze can't fix, but this? I don't get this."

"Please, have your bromance argument later," Clary hissed. "Either we're doing this now, or we're not. One just noticed us, and it's coming this way."

Jace peered round his girlfriend, and, without waiting for any kind of affirmative from Alec or Clary, threw a dagger towards the demon. Predictably, all hell broke loose the moment he did, with demons suddenly on the move, making all variety of disgusting noises.

"This is so typical," Alec muttered.

"He needs to be kept on a leash," Clary agreed, stepping out as the two of them joined Jace, who was swinging his sword, in his element.

Alec was almost accustomed to the magic weaving around him as he fought, and he was surprised to find that the sort of missed the blue flames with which he was able to dance so well. Instead, he had his arrows strapped to his back and his bow in hand, and a well-aimed shot to a demon's head as it neared Jace made him feel much better. Killing demons seemed so ordinary now, he occasionally had to remind himself that he'd only killed his first a few months ago.

Alec reached for another arrow, shooting defensively around Clary and Jace in the way he was used to. No matter how much more confidence Magnus gave him, it would always seem natural to him to defend whoever he was fighting with rather than dive in and attack like Jace and Izzy always did.

Clary hollering his name snapped him out of his thoughts, and he ducked the tentacle of a Cecaelia demon. He fixed his mind on the fight, rather than his own stupid tendancies.

Alec's perception of time always seemed to warp when he fought, and that day was no exception. It could have been hours or minutes later that he killed yet another demon, stepping lightly around a boulder apparently put there just to make his job more difficult.

He found himself with four demons all advancing on him at once, and cursed. An arrow dispatched the first easily, but a swipe from another sent him flying across the courtyard, and he slammed into a wall, ribs cracking painfully against the brick.

He jumped up and latched his fingers onto the gutter, bow discarded behind him. He kicked out with both feet, sending a Oni demon flying backwards. He pulled a seraph blade from his belt, named it, and brought it crashing across the demon's neck, ending with a strange half-decapitation that Alec really wished he hadn't done when ichor sprayed across his t-shirt and exposed lower arms, burning his skin.

Realising that he had got himself in a tight corner, literally, Alec kicked off and up from the wall, and landed on the back of a large Ravener demon, which roared. Alec summersaulted backwards, and slashed his blade up, leading to the fortunate end of the demon.

Seeing the sheer mass of demons all advancing on him, he began to back away, noting that not only could he not see Clary or Jace, but he was also vastly outnumbered. Jace had been right—he should have called Magnus. But despite it all, he still didn't want to. He wouldn't.

Heavy breathing met his ears, and he found himself with his back to Jace, both of them with outstretched seraph blades, coated in sweat, blood and ichor.

"Where's Clary?" Alec asked as yet more demons advanced.

"Over there," Jace said, gesturing wildly some way to his left, where Alec could just make out a whirl of fiery red hair.

He nearly screamed at himself for his lapse in concentration when a demon's thick hide scratched across his arm, leaving him with a nasty scratch that he suspected an iratze wouldn't help. What was wrong with him?

"We have got to go!" came Clary's furious voice from behind him.

"Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!" Alec hollered back.

"There's a gate on this place," Jace shouted. "Run, I'll lock the gate, and for the Angel's sake don't die."

Alec and Clary looked at each other, but Jace was already sprinting back the way they'd come, so they had little choice but to follow. Alec seriously doubted that a flimsy mundane gate would do much good against that many demons, but Jace hooked a chain with the cross hanging on it over the lock, and two demons reared back.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Alec panted as they ran.

"On the floor," Jace replied. "I thought it might be handy."

Clary shoved her blade back in her belt. "Good thinking. But we need to mention that to someone."

"Again, I agree," Alec said.

"No, we just need to to try again tomorrow."

"Jace, this was a stupid idea in the first place," the red-head snapped. "We're not doing it again."

"No. Alec will phone Magnus."

"Alec will not."

Clary threw her hands up in despair. "One of you is being stupid, and the other is making his stupid plan even more stupid. I am so bringing Isabelle next time."

"No," Jace and Alec said at the same time.

"She can look after herself, you know," Clary said irritably.

"A good point well made," Jace said. "She _can_ look after herself. Our worry is that she'll choose not to."

"You are so ridiculous. She's not going to throw herself in front of a few demons and commit suicide."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"Are you willing to test it out?"

"Jace, I swear to every angel in existence..."

"Maybe you are being a bit over the top," Alec said. "I mean, Izzy—"

"You mean," said an angry voice ahead of them, "Izzy is pissed the fuck off."

"I told you," Clary said as Isabelle came into view.

"I cannot believe you went out to a portal of demons without me," Isabelle snapped. "You could have died, and I wouldn't be there. And Alec, don't leave your fucking phone lying around."

"How was I supposed to know that my sister would start reading my texts?"

"Whatever. I'm coming with you, tomorrow. Deal with it."

Clary shook her head, sighed, and then told Jace that she was going home.

"That didn't quite go to plan," Jace muttered.

"No." Alec winced as his back throbbed. "It didn't."

* * *

><p>When the High Warlock of Brooklyn came home to his apartment on a Tuesday evening after dealing with a group of miserable mermaids and a shape-shifting demon loose at the cinema, what he did not wish to be greeted by was a worrying amount of drying blood on his bright purple couch. Magnus huffed as he closed the door with a bang, and saw a (thankfully-small) trail of blood leading from the couch to the bathroom.<p>

"Alec?" He pushed open the bathroom door a couple of inches. "If you're dying in my bathroom, I'm going to be exceedingly angry."

"Not that you're a drama-queen at all," came Alec's muffled voice. "If I were dying, you'd know about it."

"That's entirely untrue. You are a terrible patient. You refuse to admit to being sick or injured until you cannot move."

"I was talking about Isabelle."

"Ah. Yes, she probably would break down my door and demand I do something." He paused. "So, as you're not dying, can I get annoyed because you got blood all over my apartment?"

"I didn't realise I was bleeding. Sorry."

"Alexander Lightwood, you are ridiculous. How can you not realise you're bleeding?"

Alec's face appeared in front of him, glaring. "We've had this conversation before. I'm a Shadowhunter. Besides which, I was exhausted, and distracted."

"By?"

"Bleeding in other places."

"What the hell have you been doing?"

"My job."

"Funny, I thought you'd been in a bar fight."

"There were a few demons."

"A few?" Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"A few." Alec folded his arms over his chest (which, Magnus noticed, was not covered by a shirt), exposing a long, painful-looking cut on the back of his forearm.

"Your version of a few and mine are clearly different. Let me—"

"If you're going to offer to heal me, the answer is no."

Magnus stared at Alec. "That's demonic, right?"

"Yes."

"And you've bled all over my apartment?"

"The blood wasn't from this." Alec gestured vaguely to his back. "A few iratzes fixed that."

Magnus relaxed. "Are you sure you don't want me to—"

"No."

"Alright. Coffee?"

"That depends where it's coming from."

"My stealing coffee days are over. It's coming from that blasted machine I bought for you."

Alec grinned. "You're four hundred years old, and you still have to be told how to make a coffee machine work."

"But I have an impeccable fashion sense."

"I expect so. It's certainly...unique."

"It's better than yours," Magnus retorted. "'Hm, I wonder. Shall I buy the nice blue sweater in that shop, or shall I get the ratty black thing from the dumpster? I'll get the black one. It won't show the ichor too much. Forget that it looks older than my immortal boyfriend and through a couple of world wars.'"

Alec rolled his eyes. "If I wore your clothes, I'd spend a two thousand pounds replacing them every week."

Magnus smiled fondly. "I'm joking. However much I complain and try to put you in colourful shirts and trousers, I like your stupid sweaters."

Predictably, Alec flushed, and averted his startling blue eyes. He picked up the t-shirt he'd obviously discarded on the floor when he went to the bathroom to fix himself, and looked up at Magnus sheepishly.

"I _am_ sorry about all the blood."

"It's fine, really." Magnus snapped his fingers easily, siphoning the blood elegantly through the air and into the sink behind his boyfriend, aware that he was, as he so often did around Alec, showing off.

A strange look came over Alec's face, but it disappeared before Magnus had the chance to scrutinise it. Instead, the Shadowhunter walked past him and into the bedroom.

"Although," Magnus hollered after him, "if you're changing into jeans, that pair you bought the other week makes your ass look even cuter."

"Shut up!"

Magnus grinned to himself, and waltzed into the kitchen to make Alec his coffee, ridiculously pleased with himself. Chairman Meow made a pitiful noise, and leapt onto Magnus' shoulder, before promptly jumping off again when Alec appeared (sadly not in the jeans Magnus loved).

"Honestly," Magnus muttered. "Betrayed by my own cat."

Alec pushed the Chairman away gently with his foot. "It's not my fault that I don't smell entirely of grossly overpriced hair products."

Magnus waved a mug at him threateningly. At least, as threateningly as he could with a mug. "My hair products are worth it, I'll have you know."

"Oh, I do. My senses don't appreciate the same things as your cat."

"Implying?"

"Implying that your cat buries it's nose in dead birds and raw fish. I prefer your hair."

Magnus smirked. "Flirting so early in the day?"

Alec reddened again, but said, "I didn't know there was an allocated time for flirting."

"There isn't, beautiful. You can flirt all you like."

"I have a name, you know," he said, just a little bit crossly. Magnus wasn't worried. Alec ad a habit of sounding cross when he was embarrassed. It was gorgeous.

"I love your name. But it needs a rest every now and then, and requires a suitable substitute."

"Names don't wear out. You should know. You've had yours for centuries."

"True," Magnus mused, "but more often I'm called 'warlock' or 'demon' or something equally complimentary."

"I've never—"

"I know." Magnus smiled softly. "It's one of the reasons I like you so much. You always called me by my name."

"It's your _name_."

Devastatingly simple, as per usual. Magnus wondered whether Alec knew how attractive it was when he cut through all Magnus' fancy, careful-woven words in that way of his. He suspected not. Alec didn't seem to have a clue that he was as attractive as he was in any way at all.

"Do you still want coffee?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

"I can make it - it's fine."

"That's not why I cursed."

"It would be so much simpler if you just said what's wrong, rather than talking in riddles."

Magnus smiled to himself as he pressed the buttons on the machine. Alec was too cute sometimes. He'd just described himself perfectly. There were no riddles when Alec talked, and it was like a breath of fresh air for a warlock who'd been surrounded by evasive Shadowhunters all his life.

"It doesn't matter," Magnus said, pushing the hot mug into Alec's hands.

Alec furrowed his brow. "If you say so."

"Seriously, don't worry about it. I was just thinking that drinking coffee delays my plans."

"You can wait for ten minutes. Watch Project Runaway or something."

"One cannot simply watch ten minutes of Project Runaway. One must immerse oneself in the—"

"I really don't care."

Magnus pulled an offended face. Alec saw through his pretence immediately, and rolled his eyes.

"You are the most petulant warlock in the US."

"Have you met them all?"

"I rest my case."

Magnus reached out a hand and followed a curling Mark down Alec's neck, to where it disappeared under his t-shirt. "And you love it."

"I love _you_," Alec corrected him. "There's a difference."

"You're meant to love all of me."

"Your petulance is increasing by the minute."

"My point still stands."

"I do, you stupid man."

Magnus' chest tightened at Alec's words. "There have been only a handful of people in my life who have looked at me like I'm a man, rather than a monster, and even fewer who have actually said it."

Alec blinked, clearly thinking back to what he'd just said. "Oh."

"You don't even realise you're doing it, do you?"

Alec shrugged. "I refer to you as a warlock too."

"But you don't actually call me 'warlock'. And you called me a man."

"You are a man."

Magnus curled his fingers gently around Alec's neck, and rested his forehead against the Shadowhunter's. "Most people, especially of your kind, would disagree."

"I don't care what most people think you are. They're wrong."

"If you don't stop talking, that coffee is going to disappear and I'm going to kiss you."

Alec took a step back and tipped the mug up, Adam's apple dipping as he swallowed multiple times. He put the mug down on the work surface, and locked his enchanting eyes onto Magnus'.

"Go ahead," he said.

Magnus stared at him. "You- you have no idea what I'm thinking at the moment."

"No, I don't."

"Your eyes are gorgeous, you know."

"I'm beginning to think you're just dating me for my eyes."

Magnus laughed lowly. "Oh no, Alexander. I'm dating you for far more than that."


End file.
